<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attracting by beebzly (Beebzly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740055">Opposites Attracting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly'>beebzly (Beebzly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2d - Freeform, 2doc - Freeform, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, murdoc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc and 2D take care of each other after a rough game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals &amp; Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Attracting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got the idea to write a post-Rock the House fic from some wild tumblr conversations! There is no plot, just 2doc! This is not my best work, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Opposites Attracting</b>
</p>
<p>Murdoc limped toward 2D where he was laying on the ground, having just been pummeled during their billiard game. His own ass cheek was feeling sore, but overall proud he’d gotten so much better with practice. He offered 2D a hand to get back to his feet. “Good game, eh, Dents?” </p>
<p>2D looked at his outstretched hand, unconvinced he actually wanted to help him up, so he scrambled up off the floor, slapping Murdoc’s hand away.  “Maybe for you! You took all the good padding!” He was rubbing the sore spots where he’d been beaten by the heavy cues. “And Del! why’s he always gotta make the game extra difficult?” Murdoc chuckled as he squeezed out of his helmet.</p>
<p>He approached 2D, whistling as he saw the black eye developing, “wow, nice shiner there, Faceache.” He stood on his toes to get a closer look at 2D’s swelling eye. “You should put some ice on that, sweet cheeks.”  2D blushed, leaving the gaming area in a hurry. He beelined toward the closest mirror, examining the ever-deepening bruise around his eye. Murdoc’s face came into focus in the dirty mirror, “I dunno, babe, I think it’s a good look for you, makes you look real rugged.” </p>
<p>2D turned around to see him just standing there in that jock strap, quickly averting his eyes. “Stop taking the piss, it really hurts!” Murdoc laughed, stripping himself of the sweaty shoulder and shin pads, stuffing them into an old locker behind him. 2D hated it down here, this rotting old locker room just off the courts gave him the creeps, more so than even the rest of Kong. It smelled like mildew and old gym socks. It didn’t help that Murdoc had been using it as his personal bathroom, adding a personal touch to the shithole. </p>
<p>“It’s supposed to hurt, that’s the whole point of the game! How else are you supposed to get better at anything, huh?” 2D felt himself flush, he and Murdoc had been working on that together for weeks now, he hated to disappoint Murdoc with a bad performance. He trailed off in thought, his eyes falling to Murdoc’s bulging package, his cheeks reddening further. </p>
<p>He turned his head, hoping Murdoc didn’t notice. “Why you always gotta wear that?” He pointed at Murdoc’s sweat stained jock strap, “Noodle’s a kid, she don’ need to see that wobblin’ about!”</p>
<p>“But you don’t mind it much, do ya Dents?” 2D scoffed, but knew his face was betraying his intention as Murdoc grabbed himself with a wink and closed the gap between them, a slight arousal flashing across 2D’s face. There was a time and a place where 2D preferred Murdoc’s heavy hand, and those times and places seemed to be happening more and more lately. “Knees,” Murdoc pointed to the dirty floor beneath their feet. </p>
<p>A few weeks ago in a night of drunken togetherness, Murdoc showed 2D exactly what a heavy hand could accomplish if it was put to good use. They’d been working on 2D standing up for himself, asking for things that he wanted. “Murdoc, I don’ fink-“ 2D’s eyes darted nervously around the locker room, realizing that they were painfully alone together down here. Murdoc grabbed 2D by the collar of his shirt, flashing his pointed teeth. </p>
<p>“You’re right, you don’t think. You’re just gonna do what you’re told, be a good lad, eh?” Murdoc rubbed his thumb lovingly over 2D’s dirty cheek, causing 2D’s eyes to flutter closed at the sensation.</p>
<p>This is how its been the passed few weeks, Murdoc would take advantage of their alone time to teach 2D ‘lessons.’ “Okay,” 2D breathed out, the lust already clouding his brain, It didn’t take much these days to make him agreeable, he was getting addicted to these sessions.</p>
<p>He sunk to his knees, sliding his hands up Murdoc’s thighs. Murdoc always got tingly seeing those black eyes looking up at him with anticipation. 2D was so tall, everyone was always looking up at him but not here. This was one place Murdoc got to tower over him. “Pretty boy,” he cooed, causing 2D to lick his lips. “Go on, then.” 2D reached his hand up, rubbing his palm over the fabric where Murdoc’s ever hardening cock waited. He gave 2D a nod, his heart starting to race as 2D hooked his long fingers over the taught elastic band, pulling the offending garment down over Murdoc’s hips and thighs, leaning back to avoid getting another black eye as his cock sprang out. </p>
<p>“Close one,” Murdoc chuckled, grabbing his own cock, pumping it a few times while 2D watched, breath hitching. His own arousal was pressing against his jeans now, but he knew better than to touch without permission. “Come on, then,” Murdoc urged again, watching as 2D let his tongue fall out. “Good boy,” he cooed, running his long nails through 2D’s hair, guiding the leaking tip to his waiting, warm mouth. 2D sucked the head into his mouth, running his lips over the sensitive tip, causing Murdoc to groan. 2D placed his hands back on Murdoc’s thighs, sliding his length deeper into his waiting mouth. 2D forgot until this moment that they’d been running around sweating, he grimaced at the musky flavor on his tongue, lapping a little extra on the underside of Murdoc’s cock to try and make the foul taste go away. Murdoc felt his leg shake, pulling 2D’s mouth away. “Oh, shit, hey, take it easy.” He took a ragged breath, that almost made him cum already.</p>
<p>2D smacked his lips, holding his tongue out in disgust. “Sorry, Muds, tastes terrible,” Murdoc rolled his eyes, 2D should consider himself lucky to lick his sweaty cock. </p>
<p>Murdoc sighed, “Let’s go then.” He grabbed 2D’s hand and dragged him behind, marching them toward the shower stalls. “Strip.” 2D hesitated, but complied, actually happy to get out of his damp clothes. Murdoc turned on the middle shower, it looked cleaner than the other stalls, but only from being in semi-regular use, so 2D assumed Murdoc had claimed this stall as his own. “Get in,” Murdoc gestured to the shower, the steam rising into the air in the dim light above them. Murdoc smacked 2D’s ass as he walked past him, tugging at his re-hardening cock. </p>
<p>2D rubbed the stinging handprint as he acclimated to the shower’s temperature. Murdoc stepped in behind him, the water running down both of their bodies. Wrapping his arms around 2D’s waist, Murdoc rests his cheek against the taller man’s shoulder blade, allowing 2D to melt into the rare embrace. 2D had to admit it felt nice to be held by Murdoc when he was feeling generous. Times when he felt cared for by Murdoc were so rare, he always savored these moments. Murdoc slipped his hand lower, running his fingers over 2D’s now twitching cock, using the cascading water as lubrication. 2D rolled his head back, letting himself enjoy the moment of pleasure. </p>
<p>Relishing in the soft moans and gentle gyration of his hips, Murdoc loved the feeling of 2D’s member swelling in his palm.  He turned his head and nipped at the soft skin on 2D’s back, watching with joy as the goosebumps spread. Murdoc let go and rounded 2D, making sure the water was washing away any bad flavors that might still be lingering. 2D was confused as to why Murdoc cared about his comfort right now, maybe watching the billiard balls wallop him during the game made Murdoc feel a little bad. “Back to those knees, now,” Murdoc said, slicking 2D’s wet, blue hair back out of his face, as the tall one lowered himself. He reached up as started pumping the older man’s cock again, loving the way he could get Murdoc’s knees to buckle. </p>
<p>He sucked the tip back between his lips, sighing as the foul taste had gone away and he could enjoy himself a little more. His chest heaving, Murdoc pressed the back of 2D’s head further down his shaft, grabbing a fist full of his hair, using it as leverage to encourage 2D to start bobbing his head. Murdoc had been around, he’d had his cock sucked by plenty of slags over the years but not one was as wet, warm and memorable as 2D. Murdoc had taken 2D’s bi-curiosity into his own hands over the years, teaching 2D exactly how Murdoc liked it and after this long, 2D had been personally tailored to Murdoc’s own pleasure. </p>
<p>At this point he didn’t need the instruction, but he knew that 2D liked it anyway, the dirty sod. “That’s a good boy, watch those teeth,” he instructed. “Come on and stick that tongue out for me, I know it can reach,” he said, using the wet tile to hold himself upright as 2D’s tongue slithered out to lick his low hanging balls. “That’s it, oh yeah,” he moaned, pressing his cock down to the base in 2D’s throat. He held him there until he sputtered and gagged, letting him fall away as 2D pressed against Murdoc’s thighs in protest.</p>
<p>2D sat back on his knees, and wiped at his mouth and runny eyes, looking up curiously at Murdoc. “Whadya do that for,” he whined. </p>
<p>Murdoc sneered, “Moment felt right and you gotta learn sometime.” He let 2D settle before prodding him to get back to work. “Ready to try again?” 2D nodded and although he felt unsure of the activity, Murdoc was going to make him learn sooner or later.</p>
<p>He started back at gentle sucking, taking his time to suck deeper and deeper on each inhale, until he found himself at the base once more. “Nice, now relax that throat, open up for me.” 2D let go of every tense muscle in his body, playing right into Murdoc’s greedy hands, allowing the man to shove his green pecker as deep as it would go. “Oh, yeah,” he nodded, feeling 2D gulp around his erection. “Fuck,” he pulled the mass of blue hair off of him, riding out that edge. “Keep like that Dents and you’ll have more to swallow than you can handle.” </p>
<p>He looked up with an eager grin, wiping his mouth again, “I did good?” Murdoc nodded, slicking the blue hair back out of his pretty face once more. He kept their gaze locked as he brought his foot up on the base of the shower stall. “Remember what we worked on the other night?” 2D nodded, hoping this experience would be more pleasant than last time, considering they were in the shower. “Show me what that tongue can do.” 2D ducked and spread Murdoc’s cheeks apart, flicking his long tongue against his puckering hole, causing Murdoc to flinch and moan. “More,” he demanded, as 2D ran the flat over his tongue over his hole a few more times, appreciating the choked tones coming from above that told him he was doing the right thing. Murdoc resumed pumping his own cock as 2D slid his tongue just inside his sphincter, wiggling it as much as he could, eliciting the deepest groan from Murdoc yet. “Don’t stop,” Murdoc managed to breath out, pumping his own cock. It had been far too long since anyone had taken a bite of his cake, he hoped 2D found it as delicious as he did. “I- Stu-“ he exploded against the wet tiles, his cum washing away down the drain as quickly as it left his body. </p>
<p>2D sat back on his knees again, wiping his mouth, taking deep shaking breaths, his cheeks flush. Murdoc only slipped and called him Stu right before he came, and 2D was living for it. He watched with appreciation as Murdoc came back down to earth, 2Ds own cock throbbing almost painfully. “Damn, you are, mmm,” Murdoc didn’t have the vocabulary to articulate how he was feeling, so he let it go at that thought. He reached down and grabbed 2D’s chin, loving the rosy arousal on his cheeks and that deep bruise around his eye was working for Murdoc. “Now tell me, what do you want?” 2D squirmed, hating the need to verbalize his desires. Even though they’d been working on it, it still wasn’t something he was comfortable sharing.</p>
<p>Murdoc was trying with 2D, to make him a better, more charismatic front man, but if the poor sod wasn’t writing music, there wasn’t much else going on at all, although he had to admit, 2D was real good at being his pet. Baby steps were still progress, he told himself. 2D looked up at Murdoc, the water raining down over his body, some run off splashing against 2D’s face, he hadn’t felt this desperate in a while, “I want to cum, please.” Even 2D was surprised at how level and even his request sounded. </p>
<p>“Mm, good boy,” Murdoc cooed, feeling pretty proud of him tonight. “You tried your best today, stand up.” 2D scampered to his feet, slipping in the water, and almost falling back to his knees. </p>
<p>His chest was face level with Murdoc, who took the moment to run his fingers slow through 2D’s sparse chest hair. Running his nails down over 2D’s abs and down into his pubic hair before gripping his aching cock, 2D threw his head back with a sharp inhale, the mere skin on skin contact almost made him go over the edge but he managed to hang on. “Tell me again, ask for what you want.” Murdoc felt bad that he was part of the reason 2D didn’t feel comfortable voicing his own needs and opinions, so he was making small efforts during their sessions to be encouraging, as a good dom should. </p>
<p>2D grunted and strained, wanting to feel the glorious edge between absolute abandon and satisfying conclusion. “Murdoc, please, I-“ there it was, that floating feeling that only seemed to happen with Murdoc’s perfect wrist flicks around his throbbing cock. </p>
<p>“I’ll let go!” he threatened, eliciting a strained whine from 2D. “Demand what you want from me.” 2D was panting, his whole body on vibrate, he already wasn’t good at sorting his thoughts, this was always the most challenging part. </p>
<p>“Murd- com- come- please,” he was fighting for the words as Murdoc tightened his grip. “Please, I want to come!” He whined, feeling Murdoc nod against his chest, the mans green hand taking a few last pumps as 2D shouted in an uncontrollable outburst, “FUCK,” his cum splattering against Murdoc’s toes, only to be washed right away. </p>
<p>2D fell back against the tiles, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. Murdoc finished washing off, allowing 2D some time to gather himself. “You okay there, Faceache?” 2D nodded, his wet hair dripping onto his shoulders. He shivered outside the water and felt around for a towel. </p>
<p>“Muds, you got an extra towel?” He asked, watching Murdoc wrap himself in a fluffy robe. Murdoc tisked and looked around. </p>
<p>“Hm, doesn’t look like I do, babe. Sorry about that.” 2D shuddered in the cool air again, glaring daggers at the old bastard. </p>
<p>“I hate you,” he said, plodding off through the locker room, leaving sopping wet footprints behind him.</p>
<p>Laughing heartily, Murdoc shouted, “No, you don’t!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>